


but there are no angels

by lonelychez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Gen, This is just the prologue, dream is also a dreamon, eventually, i still dont know how to tag, no beta we die like technoblade, oh technoblade is a dreamon too, ranboo is a dreamon, we dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelychez/pseuds/lonelychez
Summary: Server at the brink of falling apart at the seams, Dream enlists help from some fellow dreamons, thinking that they can pull the server back together.He didn't expect to find a family on the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	1. prologue - queen's gambit but it's not as cool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, the angels and demons person making another angels and demons fic (but without the angels). Enjoy!!

Dream was angry.

Tommy had pulled one of his stupid tricks again; kidnapping Sapnap's fish this time, holding it for ransom. He had done it on a whim, making some half-assed excuse about how Sapnap wasn't from L'manburg, aggressively waving his iron sword (named Knife, weirdly) in his face. The arsonist had got it back, thankfully, when Dream stepped in the fray of the battle that was slowly starting to appear with their rising tensions and talked them both down from a fight (threatening, talking, same thing in the grand scheme of things, really). Tommy had insisted on a fight despite Dream's demands, causing him to shout at the blond child.

"God, Tommy, can't you just calm down for one second?!"Dream had screeched, grabbing Tommy's hand when his sword got a little too close to hitting Sapnap. The child immediately snatched his hand out of his grip and glared at Dream, yelled obscenities and accusing him that his nails dug into his wrists purposefully. 

The masked man just laughed, he didn't mean to hurt the blond. To say that he regretted it was another matter entirely, in fact it cheered him up just a little. 

It didn't do much to the wrath he felt overall, though. This was his server, his people, his world! He had created everything from scratch and he couldn't let a child parade around thinking he owned the place, he'd be a laughing stock to all of dreamonkind!

They already thought him a laughing stock for losing a war to children, if they found out that he couldn't even run his own server right his name would be six feet under and covered in mud.

Dream was angry.

No, he wasn't angry, he was _livid._

Fury burned down his arms and singed his fingers, it boiled through his veins and turned his blood to fire. It poured out of his eyes and mouth into the world, filling the SMP with an electric atmosphere that Dream was sure all players could sense, like a thunderstorm hovering above them.#

The feeling festered in his stomach, rotting until it became sharp and cold; pooling into his clothes and charging them with a static energy. His hands clenched at his sides, nails digging into his palms and leaving crimson crescent-shaped indents pressed deep into his skin. He didn't notice for it didn't hurt; for that to hurt a Dreamon it would have to be a very weak Dreamon indeed. He didn't feel the blood that slowly trickled down his fingers and dripped onto his black shoes either, too gripped by his own thoughts to notice the scarlet liquid.

He didn't want to admit it, but he's going to need some help. Preferably mystical help.

* * *

Dream was angry.

He knew closing the end would come and bite him in the ass, but he didn't think he'd need to go back to the Ender realm so _soon_ , to be fair on his part. He had to use the backchannels now, which were far to noticeable and annoying for his tastes. He closed the portals to the End because he didn't want anyone else on the server to access the dreamon realm, if L'manburg could get dreamon help -not that they knew what the entities where- Dream would probably be dead.

Well, maybe not dead, but as close as something immortal could be to dead. He pulled up the console, a blue hologram that hovered over his wrist and had the server information lit up in blue. He flicked his hand to the side, expanding the small screen to several larger ones following close to him as he walked down the Prime path. If anyone saw it, they'd assume it was an admin ability, whilst in reality that was the furthest thing from the the truth. Admins (the only real admin on the server was Sam, who assumed that Dream was just an admin and he wasn't around the battles enough to notice that Dream had suspiciously more permissions than regular admins) could change the time and the weather. It was powerful, but it couldn't hold a candle to Dream.

He entered the pristine white church and collapsed on the wooden pews with a grunt, pushing the screens aside for a moment whilst he rubbed his forehead. He always hated the meaningless chores that they made dreamons do to get through customs, even if they knew the dreamon in question like a brother. It was more of a tradition than a rule, those who didn't complete them often found themselves in dingy portals (the front desk insisted that it was just luck, just the way things were assigned with a glint in their eye).

He swept through the player list, absentmindedly looking at those who where still awake. It was rather late in the night, -the alternative channels only worked at night- and the list displayed awake members in green, asleep in a crimson red. It was useful for the times he couldn't have people see him, otherwise wasn't really used. Only few were not sleeping, (Eret, Wilbur and Tubbo) not that he was surprised. Those three were often up and working on projects in the twilights, no regard for their sleep. He supposed that nobody on the server had much care for their health, the reckless people they were.

He raked his hand through his hair and breathed heavily. This was going to take a while, wasn't it?

  
The ink on the page smudged stubbornly under Dream's hand, a sigh exhaling from his lips and freezing in the cold church building.The church didn't have much purpose as a holy ground, it more used as just a front for communicator signals (and dreamon signals, as it were).

  
His green cloak swished as he stood up with a flourish, scattering the papers into the open expanse of the church before the papers caught alight, flames spreading across the falling pages. Golden sparks rained down from the embers and they drifted down onto the marble tiles, making small scorch marks, a rough contrast against the delicate flooring.

A small laugh escaped from his lips as he took a step forward and watched as his foot dipped through the floorboard like it was just a puddle of water. It seemed like the portal was ready; the slight hissing emitting from the burnt etchings being a tell-tale sign. Dream was ready, he picked up his axe and pulled the cloth that held the smile mask on his face tighter. He wanted to make sure it was secure before continuing, knowing that some dreamons took advantage of exposed skin.   
The ribbon was tied at the back, the lose material fluttering as he took a hop, skip and a jump and fell through the floor, through the dirt and stone, down and down until it felt like he'd be falling forever, through nothing until he dropped into the void.

He didn't though. He tripped out of the hole and just barely landed on his feet, balance regaining slowly as his head spun. He looked up at the stars and the towers that stretched up far, far above him, and he knew he was there.

* * *

Dream squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the dreamon realm, the prime church being much brighter because of the many shroomlights Tommy had placed in there. The end was much darker than the overworld, the lack of sun or moon caused any who lived their to adapt to the dark, endermen grew to have night vison and dreamons developed glowing eyes. It was one of the reasons Dream wore his mask in the overworld, not wanting the people of the SMP to know that he wasn't exactly human.  
The endless night sky disguised the tall dark pillars dotted around that reached for the stars - made by the native residents of the end, who still idled around - large buildings at their base, homes for dreamons that didn't leave the end (or had grown tired of their pocket-world).

Dream headed to one particular monochrome structure, knowing exactly who he needed to talk to.

"And you want me to, what? Help you with your little war? For what?" Dual toned eyes stared down at Dream, the man lounging on his throne as their tail flicked to the side dismissively.

Dream sighed. He knew that Ranboo would be a pain to convince, knowing the younger entity didn't do things just for fun; he exchanged his services in return for favours. "Alright, alright, I'll let you speedrun with me if you do this one thing," he mumbled, looking off to the side, knowing Ranboo had been pestering him for decades now about being able to join him.

Ranboo brightened up immediately, a smile spreading across his fanged face. "Really?" he teleported to the side of the masked man, "I've wanted to that for ages, you know!" 

Dream wheezed (like a teakettle) and reached up to ruffle the taller boy's hair, a smile of his own hid beneath his mask. Ranboo wasn't loud like Tommy, impulsive like Tubbo, he was just Ranboo. Ranboo was endurable. "Yeah, kid. Come on, now. Techno is waiting on the other side of the portal."

"The Blood God is on this too? Dream, you should've just told me! I would've joined so much quicker!" 


	2. chapter 1- dream? more like homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo meets Techno, dream babyrages. The usual.

The sun blazed down overbearingly over the trees, small spots of light dappling the ground through the foliage. Grass at the roots of the tall trees stayed mannequin still, the wind not reaching the stalks due to the towering walls that boxed in the spawn, a centre of peace, of sanctuary.   
Spawn where everyone appeared when logging onto the server for the first time, whether it be from the aggressive lands of Hypixel to the far away world of Hardcore. It was convenient sometimes, when the distinct notification popped up on their communicators everyone knew where to head to greet someone new, but in others, it was almost impossible to be discreet whilst smuggling a new member in. It happened when Dream invited Phil a few days prior but fortunately everyone was too preoccupied by their nation blowing up to notice. He invited Phil, trusting that he could keep his sons in check. That was before the winged man _immediately_ caused more chaos and killed Wilbur, his only link to L'Manburg. 

"Holy cow, I've missed the sun," Ranboo hummed, stretching over a boulder that rested under one of the scarce pockets of sun. His two-toned whip-like tail lashed around his ankles, the fluffy tip brushing sleepily against the daisies that had sprouted against the cold stone. He was like a cat, Dream's mind supplied, basking in the warmth like he remembered Patches doing before he left her in the End. He regretted that, looking back on it, but bringing her to the server would definitely be a mistake due to Sapnap's pet-killing habits.

Dream hauled the taller boy to his feet, tugging his wrist upwards. "Come on, we have to get going. Techno's waiting." He warned, titling his head to the side to see if he could spot Technoblade's signature pink hair through the trees.

Ranboo leaned from side to side slightly, dazed from the blood that rushed to his head. "Techno is waiting?" He said bewilderedly, confusion present on his face. A jolt, and then he was beaming again, arms extended and swinging giddily. "Oh yeah, the blood god!" He cheered, arms pumping in the air. Technoblade was very well known in the dreamon realm; his reputation as the blood god well respected in many different servers and realms

Dream pulled a hand over his mouth to hide the upturning of his lips. The dull purple of his axe swung against his hip, the handle strapped to his back with leather. Often, if people saw a glimpse of a metallic blade they knew to start running quickly, lest they anger the green god that owned the server. Why was Techno known as a god, but not him? He had the powers of one, anyways.

"I forgot he had that stupid nickname," Dream scoffed, walking away from Ranboo, trusting that they would follow behind him, "why do you call him that?" He inquired, turning his head back at the half and half dreamon.

"That's what he is, right?" Ranboo pipes in, brows furrowed together. He walked a little faster to keep up with Dream's confident strides. 

"Well, that's his title, but you don't have to call him that. It's just going to puff up his ego, you know." He muttered, veering left, ducking under the crater in the wall. 

Ranboo winced as his head scraped against the roof of the opening, crown becoming lopsided on his head, "Why don't you just teleport us? Aren't you like, the owner of this server?" 

Dream stopped in his tracks, causing Ranboo to slam into him clumsily from behind.

"Sorry, I forgot I could do that," he mumbled, offering a hand to the boy that had fallen on the floor. "Hold on," he swiped open the player list and groaned. "Hold on Ranboo, this'll feel a bit weird." The masked man's fingers skimmed the menu before pressing down on Technoblade's name.

Then they were falling.

Teleporting was always an odd sensation, no matter how many times Dream did it. He couldn't get used to the feeling of his heart in his throat, like he was dropping down one of the rollercoasters that Hypixel installed on their servers a while back.  
It felt like he was falling from the sky just to squish on the floor, like a graceless pancake; he knew this wasn't true, of course, but it didn't help the way his stomach felt like it has been stretched through a dishwasher, or the way it knocked the air out of his lungs so when he was spat out he had to take panting gulps of air at Techno's feet.

Wait.

_Oh._

"How the mighty have fallen," Technoblade teased, a grin audible in his voice, the gold chains that across his torso shining brightly in the midday sun. Of course it was Techno that had to see him on the ground, gasping for breath. He pushed away a gold tassel flowing from Techno's cape with his hand, groaning dramatically.

Techno had always liked to embrace the title of Blood God, golden earrings with emeralds dripping off them attached to his elf-like ears, regal red cloak draped over his shoulders. Dream supposed the love of gold came from the piglin part of him: or it could just be the fact he liked to be richer than anyone around him. Knowing Techno, it was probably both. Even his hair was tied with strands of gold!

"Shut up blade," Dream hissed, hauling himself to his feet and slapping away Techno's mocking hand. "This is Ranboo," He gestured to the ender, "He's going to be helping us out." 

"No offence Dream," Techno stage whispered behind his hand to Dream, eyeing Ranboo up and down, "but this kid looks like a _beanpole_ , what help is he gonna be?" He's right, of course, Ranboo towers over both of them, towers even Techno who stands at an impressive six foot three. 

Some dreamons have glitched code, like Ranboo and Techno. The servers tried to patch the holes with compatible code from other mobs, whether it be dog, fox or creeper. Players had glitched code sometimes too, just less noticeable, often only having small mannerisms. George, for example had been patched with ghast code, the only feature he had inherited was their loud screeches. He didn't even know that, either.

You could take one look at Ranboo and know he had been patched with an ender, due to his avoidance to eye contact and arguably his most noticeable characteristic, his height.

"Obviously Tommy doesn't trust me," Dream drawled, flipping his axe from hand to hand absentmindedly, "He might trust Ranboo though, he's practically a child."

Ranboo paused. "Okay, okay, I was formed a couple hundred years after you two! No need to rub it it in," he turned to the side and pressed a hand to his forehead theatrically. "Besides, you're literally _homeless_ , of course he wouldn't trust you! _I_ wouldn't trust you either!"

A rumbling laugh pierces the air, Techno doubling over. "I like this kid, can we keep him?" he chortled, ruffling his hand through Ranboo's split-dyed hair.

"No, absolutely not." Dream deadpanned, and if anyone saw his lips twitching as if he was holding back a smile, nobody commented about it.

**Author's Note:**

> so i looked at ranboo and thought, what if i make a whole fic on how his other half could be a dreamon
> 
> and here it is
> 
> ft. brotherly dream and techno, ranboo popping off
> 
> follow my twitter to talk about things, get notifs whenever i post, or if you just wanna vibe and have a good time  
> https://twitter.com/vilahere


End file.
